


Dear Dimitri

by thinkinboutfe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Intentionally Ambiguous, Probably ooc, but i dont know why yet, dimitri is sad, haven't proofread im tired af yall, kinda sad but yk, pre-release, reunited, this is all. speculation i hardly know anything about this game, weird ending bc we don't know the entire plot year if ygm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinboutfe/pseuds/thinkinboutfe
Summary: As requested on my tumblr, @thinkinboutfe, by an anon!It's been five years since they'd graduated, and Byleth stayed behind to teach the younger years at the monastery. He'd promised to write - they all did, yet no letter from him ever showed up at her door. Byleth is losing hope, and fast. She always did hope he fared well, but she's about to find out the truth of what's happened in those five years.





	Dear Dimitri

hoooo boy i love this,, so much >:(  
-  
It had been five years since Byleth had seen him. Five, long, gruelling years - spent each day in wonder of how he was doing. He’d promised to write, one day, yet her hope was wearing thin, her mailbox empty each morning. Byleth had tried to compose some sort of message to him, but how could she? She didn’t know where he lived now - or if he even lived at all.  
She’d taken residence in a small village, at the base of the mountains in which the monastery laid upon. Things were quiet, and rarely changed - yet Byleth found herself craving the normality of those many years ago, tending to her students. For some time, she’d fired their destined clay, formed warriors then stood before her on their final days.  
Her teachings proceed long after their graduation, yet the thoughts of the three house leaders filled her mind more than she cared to admit. Whilst Claude and Edelgard had written a few times, she’d yet to hear from the Blue Lions’ head.  
With a frown, Byleth took to her desk, a few fresh quills and an ink pot still situated in the centre from the last time she tried to write - several weeks ago. A roll of parchment sat next to her stationary, still rolled up and tied with a royal blue ribbon, untouched, as she’d cowered away from the letter the previous time. But now, the fifth ‘anniversary’, so to speak, of their departure was soon advancing; Byleth just wanted to hear something from him - anything.  
Reaching towards her quill, Byleth’s heart hammered in her eyes, pounding against her chest when the tip dipped into the dark ink. With her other hand, she reached for a sheet of parchment before inhaling softly. Though, it barely quelled her worries.  
-  
‘Dear Dimitri,  
I hope you are well, and this letter finds you in good health. It has been quite some time since our last conversation, hasn’t it? I miss you dearly - as I do Claude and Edelgard, too, of course - but your absence… hurts the most. How do I put it into words eloquent enough to properly express my--’  
The quill’s tip snapped against the page, ink splattering onto the sheet in her frustration.  
“This is ridiculous,” she mumbled, crumpling up the parchment, and tossed it with the rest in a quickly growing pile in the corner. Why must this be so vexing? With a huff, Byleth stood from her desk, noticing the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Each nightfall reminded her of their parting. A bittersweet moment, she called it.  
“Dimitri… promise me you’ll write?” Byleth jogged up to the retreating figure, his lance placed under his shoulder as he walked. At her voice, he span around, a meek smile coating his features. It suited him to look so happy.  
“Of course. I’d send you a letter every day, were it possible.” his lips quirked into a grin. “I’ll return soon! Just… don’t wait up for me, okay?” Dimitri’s tone was softer, and as were his eyes. “Just you see- I’ll be the finest warrior this country’s ever seen!”  
“I don’t doubt that for a second.” she bit her lip, stifling the tears that threatened to spill out. “Be safe… please.” Byleth mumbled although the sound didn’t reach his ears as he strode away, sending a cheerful wave. She worried - a lot. Whilst she’d never completely cracked him, Byleth could tell there was more to that man than cheerfulness and chivalry. She never got time to ask.  
-  
Markets were always lively in Fodlan, and Byleth appreciated it. Their naturally bustling nature was a fine distraction from her swirling thoughts, especially when Dimitri was concerned. Even when the sun was receding, crowds still surrounded the many stalls. Yet, her basket was still empty. Byleth didn’t like to gossip - perhaps she became that way after having to hear her students talk for hours on end - but the words of the villagers intrigued her to listen.  
“I saw him! It was truly uncanny… he looked so sullen!” one villager bumbled to her friend, handing over a few silver coins over to the baker.  
“Me too! He’s wearing such dark clothing, isn’t he? I daresay that blue uniform he used to sport was quite charming…”  
“Well, that’s long gone, now…”  
“How long as it been, anyway?”  
“Five years,” Byleth whispered, her lips quivering as thoughts of the rumour rushed to her head. Her murmurings were too quiet for the bystanders to hear, thankfully. With a sigh, she abandoned the basket next to a stall and hurried to the village’s entrance. Clouds were beginning to fill the skies, and light rain slipped through the grey cracks on to the ground below. Byleth didn’t care - she was wet, sodden, even, but… if the rumours were true, it was the last concern in her mind.  
Sure enough, he was there.  
He looked older now, of course, his eyes sullen and certainly have seen their share of hardships. Deep, black circles bore into the skin underneath them. Byleth felt herself break a little inside at how damn tired he looked.  
“Dimitri?”  
His hair was longer. Darker. Wilder. He sported an eye patch, covering something she’d rather not imagine. In the five years of his absence, had he lost an eye? Dimitri’s shoulders were hunched, although they were certainly stronger than the last time she saw him. They were broader, and he held himself in a way Byleth would’ve cowered before, had it been anyone else. But, it was her Dimitri - and despite his overbearing appearance, and how he looked like he could easily crush her if he so wished, she wanted nothing more than to hold him.  
Dimitri looked broken.  
No matter how he stood, or how tightly he gripped his lance, Byleth could see how weary and frail he was in his… eye. He didn’t seem to notice the rain dampening his hair, instead quivering as he noticed the form he’d longed to see for five, long, gruelling years.  
“Is it really you?” she asked, warily, treading her way over to him. His eyes widened the closer she got, muscles tensing as he hastily dropped his lance to the ground. Yet, Byleth didn’t stop her advance. She held her arms out, reminding the man of the comfort he could still find with her. She might’ve looked different now, adorning light hair instead of her previously dark locks, but the look in her eyes was the same.  
And it made Dimitri shatter.  
Her arms wrapped around him, warm hands landing on his cold body. Dimitri stood still for a while, hands remaining at his side.  
“It’s okay… I’m here,” she whispered. It was as if a flip had switched within the man, when he soon lent into her touch, his quiet sobs muffled only by his face being buried in her hair. “Dimitri…”  
Every single time she said his name, Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat, melting into the arms that encapsulated his body. He hadn’t felt warm in so long.  
“I missed you. I… missed you so, so much,” he mumbled, voice wavering. She hadn’t heard him in years, and a vital part of her felt instantly healed by his words. “I’m s-so sorry- I… I don’t know what I was thinking… I--”  
“Dimitri. It’s okay.” she soothed him. Her hands delicately rubbed his shoulder blades, the knots strikingly obvious even through the thick cloak. “I just- I wish you wrote.”  
“I-I know… I should’ve. I-”  
“It doesn’t matter now.” Byleth cut him off, taking his face in her hands. “And… it’s far too cold out here. Why don’t we go inside, hm?”  
Dimitri nodded meekly, as he allowed her to lead him inside her small abode. Byleth heard all about his tales that night - or at least what he wished to tell - but she never pried.  
He supposed he was thankful for that.


End file.
